For better or worse
by carson34
Summary: Callen's marriage is having some hard time and he doesn't know if it will survive - Updates on Saturdays -


_Author Note: I'm back with a new NCIS:LA storyline right now. I am so happy that I finished the other storyline "Life on Twitter" about two weeks. I hope that you will like this storyline. I had completed the first chapter of this storyline finished. I don't know how many chapters will be posted. I was going to have a different storyline up for the next two weeks but then I changed my mind and did this one. I hope that you will like this storyline._

_Just a friendly reminder that: I don't own any character that you seen on the show. I just own Callie, Alexia, and Amelia. Thanks for reading this chapter_

* * *

Characters summary

Callen: married to Callie and father two girls named Alexia and Amelia. The couple could be on the brink of divorce

Callie: married to Callen and mother to their two daughters which they named Alexia and couple could be on the brink of divorce

Alexia: oldest daughter of Callen and Callie. Sister to Amelia. Born 2004 and she just started third grade back in September.

Amelia: youngest daughter of the couple. Younger sister to Alexia born 2007 and just started first grade back in September

* * *

Chapter one: is the worse over?

Callen's house: 16 days ago

"I don't know why you have to be in this mood for the past couple of days but I am getting really tried of it." Callen revealed to his wife.

"Callen, I don't have a mood and I want you to leave me alone." She responded to her husband.

"Fine." He said as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the door.

Callie was now dealing with her mood and the girls crying since they heard their parents fighting. She didn't know what cause their fight.

Headquarters: 16 days ago

Callen walked into headquarters after his latest fight with his wife. He didn't want to leave but he knew that they both needed to cool down before talking again. He wanted to give her time. When he got there, he was surprised to find the rest of the team already there.

"What's going on?" Callen asked his friend.

"Did Eric not called you saying that we had a case?" Sam asked his friend.

"No. I had a fight with Callie." He revealed to his friend.

"Well Maybe after the case you guys can reunite after the case." Sam revealed to his friend.

"Hopefully. I hate fighting with my wife." Callen revealed to his friend.

* * *

Callen walked into the house after being gone for the past two weeks. They had a fight before he left for the case.

"Hey girls. I'm back." He said to his family.

"Daddy!" Alexia said running to him.

"Hey baby girl. Where's mommy?" He asked her.

"She's upstairs talking to grandma." She revealed to her father as he gave her a small hug. He decided that he wanted to go talk to her about working thou their problems. He walked upstairs to the room that she was in.

"Hey girls can I talk to Callie for a minute?" He asked his wife and mother-in-law.

"Yeah." Calle's mom mom said to him as she headed down stairs to check on the girls.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"Us." He responded to her as she hoped that he would say that. She hated fighting with him but he had said something a couple of days ago that really made her upset. "I miss the old us. I hate fighting with you."

"Me too." She responded back to him as he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. She hoped that this would start them off right for the better. "I need to tell you something."

Callen walked into the house knowing that everything was a lot better for him and his family. He was glad to be back home for hopefully for good.

Two weeks later

Callen and Callie were sitting in the living room enjoying their morning coffee before he had to leave for work.

* * *

Author Note: I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter and I hope that I can make it up to you next week's chapter but I wanted to make sure that it got done. Don't forget to check out my other storylines for the show. Alright what do you think the annoucement going to be next week? Leave a review and let me know what you think of it. My kindle decided that it did not recognize how long the chapter is so I had to rewrite this complete. I hope that you guys like this chapter and make sure that you review this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I update all the time and I would love to chat with you.

Don't forget to check out my other storylines for NCIS:LA. I do have a season long storyline going for that show.

Sorry about any errors in the name for Callie and Mackenzie. I fixed them now so they should be fixed right now!


End file.
